1. Technical Field
The present application pertains to a fabrication method for machines, in one possible embodiment machines for the beverage industry like cleaning machines, pasteurization machines, shrink wrap tunnels or the like, wherein the structural parts of the machine are put together from individual parts by welding methods and by detachable connections. In this process, a holding device not belonging to the machine is prepared, to which a first side wall is fastened, then a second opposite side wall is positioned at a distance, being slightly more than the distance between the side walls when fully assembled. In the next step, middle inserts are placed between the side walls, at least one of the side walls having support elements by which at least some of the middle inserts can be held and/or supported by them. Finally, the holding devices are moved closer together, so that the machine is closed up and can then be welded by means of laser or electron beam welding methods.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Some machines are put together from a prefabricated frame. The machine frame here is secured in the major geometries in three spatial directions. The machine parts, subassemblies, bottoms, motors, etc., are placed into this frame and connected to the frame itself in detachable or permanent manner. Furthermore, most of the subassemblies and installed parts are welded to each other and to the side walls.
This is a proven fabrication technique, but it has the drawback that it is difficult to perform work in the rigid machine frame, and the work space becomes progressively more narrow as the work makes progress. Moreover, the cube-shaped basic frame is a major limitation on the prefabrication and installation of more complex subassemblies. Most of the installed parts therefore have to be put together inside the basic frame. This is time consuming and difficult for the installation workers.